


Любимая ученица

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: Время идёт. Дети растут. Всё меняется. И даже любовь учителя к ученице.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Любимая ученица

Время летит быстро.  
Не успеешь оглянуться, как старики уже стали совсем дряхлыми, а дети повзрослели.  
Он пропустил тот момент, когда худенькая нескладная девчушка, которая стремительно краснела до корней волос при одной только мысли о Саске-куне, превратилась в крепкую, уверенную девушку, легко затыкающую за пояс всех врагов и конкурентов, как словом, так и делом.

  
Она стояла напротив, вплотную к его столу и что-то говорила. Он подпёр подбородок кулаком и смотрел на неё. Короткая стрижка была ей очень к лицу. Воздушные розово-персиковые пряди эффектно обрамляли светлое лицо и придавали нефритовым радужкам глаз драгоценный золотистый оттенок, а коже какое-то поистине волшебное сияние. В центре её гладкого лба, когда-то старательно скрываемого за чёлками и лентами, красовался аккуратный ромбик точки концентрации чакры. За годы его владелица научилась мастерски им управлять, контролировать колоссальные потоки энергии, что спасло сотни, если не тысячи жизней…

— Какаши-сенсей, вы меня слушаете? — мягкий, чуть хрипловатый голос Сакуры выдернул его из мечтаний.  
— Что?.. Прости, Сакура, — Шестой Хокаге изобразил на лице глубочайшее раскаяние, — Я задумался.  
Сакура терпеливо опустила веки, выдохнула и продолжила.  
— Я говорю, что система здравоохранения в Конохагакуре требует кардинального реформирования. Хоть война и позади, госпитали переполнены ранеными, нам нужна автоматизация, новое оборудование и…  
Округлые глаза девушки горели неподдельным энтузиазмом. Мягкие губы, кажется, чуть тронутые глянцевым блеском, быстро двигались, складывая слова, термины, планы, цифры, некоторые из которых Какаши даже слышал впервые. А ведь совсем недавно она не знала как себя вести даже в простой схватке и испуганно пряталась за спинами сокомандников, за его спиной.  
— … Открытие этого центра позволит повысить скорость возвращения шиноби в строй, а также стабилизирует состояние многих пострадавших, что, в свою очередь, положительно скажется на показателях эффективности выполнения миссий…  
— Хорошо, Сакура, — улыбнулся он, прищурившись, и поднялся с места.  
— Но ведь я ещё не…  
— Не сомневаюсь, ты всё отлично продумала, и твоя идея прекрасно сработает, — Хокаге обошел стол и привычным жестом положил ладонь ей на макушку. Гладкие волосы скользнули между пальцами. Ему показалось, что он задержал руку на долю секунды дольше положенного и поспешил её отдёрнуть.  
— Но!.. — попыталась возмутиться Сакура, не заметив его оплошности.  
— Я доверяю тебе. Ты ведь моя любимая ученица. — Он засунул руку в карман и, лучезарно улыбнувшись одними глазами, двинулся к выходу из собственного кабинета. — Увидимся.  
Он поднял свободную руку в прощальном жесте и, не оборачиваясь, скрылся за дверью.  
— Какаши-сенсей! — послышался приглушенный оклик Сакуры, но мужчина не замедлил шаг.

***

В пятнадцать лет она иногда приходила к нему после утомительных тренировок. Иногда они пересекались в парке, а иногда она натыкалась на него на одной из парковых скамеек. Он тогда отрывался от книжки и слушал. Сначала долгое, гнетущее молчание. Сакура садилась рядом, уперев ладошки в колени. Пальцы её слегка подрагивали, отходя от перенапряжения. Взгляд девочки был устремлён в одну точку. Так проходило несколько минут. Он пристально следил за ней, за её медленным дыханием, постепенно расслабляющимися плечами  
Потом она начинала говорить.  
В этот момент налёт печали исчезал с её лица, на губах появлялась улыбка  
Но это было фальшью. Он видел. За идеально отработанной улыбкой и задорным голосом скрывались усталость и боль. Каждый раз.  
Вначале она рассказывала о своих успехах в обучении у Пятой. Пересказывала иногда целые параграфы из свитков, что успела прочитать. Потом переходила к последним заданиям, затем к сплетням. И за каждой фразой между строк читались одни и те же два невысказанных вопроса: “Как там Саске? Как Наруто?” И вопросы эти съедали всю искренность её улыбки, гасили блеск в глазах, наполняя взгляд тревогой.

— Сакура… — перебил он её однажды.  
— Что такое, сенсей? — казалось беззаботно спросила она, прервав рассказ. Улыбка всё ещё сияла на её губах.  
Он выдержал паузу, внимательно всматриваясь в её лицо, улавливая малейшие изменения мимики, то, как уголки губ чуть дёрнулись вниз, как скулы напряглись. а глаза едва заметно расширились.  
— … Тебе не обязательно притворяться. — фраза прозвучала по-отечески мягко, но Сакура словно напугалась, вздрогунла, сжалась и заулыбалась ещё более фальшиво, чем раньше.  
— Что вы такое говорите, Какаши-сенсей? — она нервно замахала ладошками и хихикнула. — Притворяюсь? О чём вы?..  
Она продолжила щебетать какую-то бессмыслицу, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Он вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся, но под маской этого никто не увидел.

  
Следующая их встреча через несколько дней началась с традиционного молчания. Сакура уселась на перила моста, где она встретила Какаши, остановившегося посмотреть на воду, и какое-то время просто болтала ногами.  
— Я боюсь. — начала она. — Вдруг мы не сможем вернуть его. И… Вдруг это будет уже не он…  
Какаши не нашёлся, что ответить. Столько времени ожидая её искренних слов, желая узнать её мысли и страхи, теперь, услышав их, он совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. Он тоже боялся.  
Переживания этой девочки болезненным эхом отразились в его глазах. Сенсей отвёл взгляд.  
Молчание затягивалось, но стоило Какаши собраться с мыслями и открыть рот, как Сакура прервала его.  
— Ну… — широко улыбнулась она, — Уверена, Наруто и с этим справится. Он сильный. И я тоже.  
Голос девушки звучал наигранно радостно, ещё больше оттеняя фальшивую улыбку. Но в её слова хотелось верить.  
Какаши кивнул в ответ.

***

Едва держащуюся на ногах Сакуру с плотным свёртком на руках Шестой хокаге встретил у главных ворот деревни лично. Он слышал за спиной шепотки молодых новеньких привратников, обсуждавших, почему этой дамочке досталась такая честь, но не обращал на них внимания. В конце концов, она была его ученицей.  
Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд и встретился взглядом с Саске. Тот стоял ровно на границе полукруглой покрытой плиткой площадки, ограничивавшей территорию деревни. Тяжёлый взгляд почти матово-чёрного глаза Учихи — второй надёжно скрывали густые жесткие пряди — показался Шестому непривычно обеспокоенным. Он едва заметно улыбнулся и коротко кивнул Саске, не отрывая от него взгляда.   
Учиха чуть сдвинул брови, когда Какаши протянул руку и мягко обхватил плечо Сакуры, едва касаясь ткани её накидки, и развернулся, чтобы помочь ей идти.  
Когда они переступили границу деревни, Шестой мельком обернулся, но на дороге уже было пусто.

— Это было безрассудно, — буркнул он, стоя рядом с её больничной койкой. Всю дорогу до клиники и после оба не сказали друг другу и слова. Из свёртка, что Сакура бережно прижимала к груди иногда доносилось невнятное угукание и причмокивание. Девушка с усталой, но счастливой улыбкой, покачивала дитя на руках.  
— Почему ты не вернулась сразу, как узнала? — продолжил он.  
— Пожалуйста… — почти не слышно, со вздохом попросила Сакура, но он продолжил.  
— Ты же знаешь, какой это риск, получше меня. О чём ты думала? — голос его был по-прежнему меланхолично ровным, но стоило это неимоверных усилий.  
— А если бы что-то случилось? Могла пострадать и ты, и…  
— Посмотрите на неё, — перебила его Сакура и чуть наклонилась к нему, открывая взгляду лицо дочери.  
Какаши подошёл ближе и присел на край койки. Сакура улыбнулась и отвела одеяльце ещё немного в сторону. Шестой всмотрелся в пухлые щёчки, высокий лоб, характерный учиховский разрез глаз, чернильно-чёрные волосы. Он поднял взгляд на Сакуру. Глаза той немного влажные, лицо осунулось, но на губах действительно искренняя, счастливая улыбка. Наконец-то.  
— Похожа на тебя, — сказал он, и Сакура, подняв голову, посмотрела на него и засмеялась.

***

Звонок вечером разорвал тишину полупустой квартиры. Какаши недовольно заворчал — завтра открытие нового стационара, которое они с Сакурой готовили последние недели — но всё же пошел к телефону.  
— Какаши-сен...сан… — голос Сакуры в трубке усталый и встревоженный. Какаши напрягся. — Простите, что опять звоню так поздно...  
— Что случилось, Сакура?  
— Сарада. Она... — начала Сакура, но ей не дали закончить.  
— Я скоро буду. Расскажешь на месте.  
— Х-хорошо. Спасибо.

Сделав дочери все необходимые процедуры, Сакура героически старалась тоже остаться на ногах, и даже села за работу. Говорила, что ни за что не заснёт, она же ниндзя в конце концов, усталость ей нипочём. Но вскоре уснула прямо за столом. Какаши покачал головой. Он знал, что если бы его здесь не было, Сакура бы ни за что не оставила свой пост.  
Он встал и перенёс бывшую ученицу на неразложенный диван в гостиной и накрыл её пледом. Сакура что-то пробормотала, но не проснулась. Какаши провёл рукой по рассыпавшимся на жёсткой подушке розовым волосам и вернулся в комнату Сарады, где просидел с заболевшей четырёхлетней девочкой до самого утра, по часам измеряя температуру, и дважды разбудив её, чтобы дать лекарства.  
Всю ночь он думал. Почему он здесь, почему не уходит. Почему она продолжает звать его.   
Утром Сакура будто удивилась, обнаружив его в комнате дочери. Наваждение прошло почти мгновенно. Она поблагодарила его и попыталась было извиниться, но Какаши положил руку ей на макушку.  
— Не извиняйся. Я не мог отказать своей любимой ученице.  
Сакура прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась, ничего не сказав о том, что он снова задержал руку дольше, чем того требовали приличия.

***

— Не хочешь вернуться домой? — он смотрел как Сакура оторвала взгляд от бумаг и взглянула на него. Недовольство на её лице быстро сменилось мягким приветливым выражением.   
— Ах… это вы, сенсей… — устало сказала она. — Уже возвратились из отпуска.  
— Не мог не... — он прошел вглубь кабинета и остановился напротив её стола. Свет в комнате приглушён, и только яркая настольная лампа выхватывала их фигуры из темноты. — Ты не ответила на вопрос.  
— Да-да, я уже скоро пойду. Нужно только доделать кое-что. — рассеянно сказала она и снова углубилась в бумаги.  
— Сакура, это можно сделать завтра, — настойчиво сказал он. — В конце концов сегодня же твой…  
— … Я знаю, сенсей, — прервала его Сакура, не поднимая глаз. — Я знаю, что ребята хотели порадовать меня вечеринкой. Но...  
— Там были _не все_ , и ты сбежала?  
Сакура молча кивнула.  
— Зато вы вернулись! Как раз вовремя. — она лучезарно улыбнулась и посмотрела на него.  
Какаши пожал плечами и хмыкнул.  
— Как я мог пропустить твоё тридцатилетие? — спросил он и заметил, как Сакура отвела взгляд. Чтобы немного разредить обстановку он предложил: — Давай помогу с работой.  
Сакура согласилась.  
Они заполнили вместе отчёты, потом решили рассортировать давно ждавшие этого документы. Время летело незаметно. Какаши всё чаще и чаще улыбался, когда стал замечать, что Сакура, кажется, расслабилась и не думала об испорченном отсутствием одного человека празднике. Рука его сама дёрнулась вверх, но замерла: Сакура вдруг замолчала и посмотрела на него.   
— Извини… — тихо сказал он и опустил руку. Заметила.  
— Ничего, сенсей, — ответила она с лёгкой улыбкой.   
Потом Сакура нашла где-то в кабинете бутылочку саке. 

Когда они собрались уходить, было уже глубоко за полночь.  
В замочную скважину Сакура попала не с первого раза. Хихикнула и покачала головой.  
— Ну вы посмотрите на это! — сказала она с укоризной. — Совсем плоха стала.  
— Ты не права, — сенсей, уже немного раскрасневшийся от выпитого, по привычке вскинул ладонь и опустил её на макушку бывшей ученицы. Та вздрогнула и замерла.  
Прошла долгая секунда.  
— Прости. — прошептал он, отдёргивая руку. 

  
— Сакура, я…  
— Я знаю, Какаши-сенсей. — она разворачивается и смотрит в его глаза. — Я тож...  
— Давно?  
— Давно. Но...  
— Ты не можешь.  
— Не могу. Не могу оставить его. Лишить дома, места, куда можно вернуться, где ждут и любят. Не могу разрушить этот мир…  
— Сакура, не оправдывайся. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать этого.  
— Простите. Я ничего не могу вам дать… — Сакура опускает голову и смотрит в пол.  
— Я всё равно никуда не денусь, — Какаши осторожно поднимает её лицо за подбородок и улыбается, — от своей _любимой_ ученицы.  
Она улыбается в ответ и вытирает дрожащими пальцами уголки глаз.  
— Спасибо. — она со вздохом опускает голову, упираясь лбом в его грудь.  
— Пойдём, я провожу тебя домой, Сакура. — через пару минут говорит он.  
— Пойдём.

***


End file.
